These non-lethal, force protection munitions, could be dispersed in volume by various mortar like devices such as the "Volcano" canisters in current military use, or the devices may be dropped from aircraft. This presents some unique challenges in that the device when launched will tumble, spin, bounce and roll, depending on the ballistics and the type and characteristics of the landing site. Its final resting position can not be predicted due to the multitude of variables.
The device uses TASER.RTM. technology to incapacitate at distances over 3 feet by firing one or more high voltage wire leads at a subject. It incapacitates the subject by overriding the brain's motor control signals by passing a very low power pulse current through nerves and muscles between either two high voltage wires or one wire and earth. The wires attach to the subject by barbs, burrs, darts or adhesives. If another live wire or wires attached to the same circuit should miss and fall to earth, this would load down or short circuit the Taser circuit making the wires attached to the subject ineffective.
There must be a method to sense when the subject is within range and in line with the wire trajectory. Also the wire or wires must be fired at an upward angle to hit in an area more than one foot and less than six feet above the ground. It is also desirable to establish an electrical earth connection so that the option to incapacitate between the two wires or from one wire to earth is available.
This permits incapacitation of the subject even when the Area Denial Device is tilted so far that only one dart can hit the target. This would also enable the disablement of crawling or crouching troops.